Cheater
Okay!! Welcome to Cheater. This story is being adopted as of this moment by Bluestar&Brightheart (talk) 21:53, September 9, 2012 (UTC)Bluestar&Brightheart I have permission from Honeyrose34, just check my talk page. This story is rated M for Moderate Allegiances DeerClan Leader: Blackstar: Black tom with green eyes Deputy: Huntershadow- dark tom with amber eyes and long claws Medicine cat: Silversparks- silver dappled she-cat with blue eyes Medicine cat apprentice: Cherrywing- ginger tom with gray eyes Enchantor: Mysticeyes- silver gray she cat with misty blue eyes Enchantor apprentice: Deerpath- brown and silver tabby with dark brown eyes Warriors: Winterspots- white she-cat with a strickingly pink nose and gray spots on her underbelly Blackshadow: Black and gray tabby tom apprentice: Willowpaw Fallowear: brown she-cat Dustwhisker: brown tabby tom Ivyshine: gray and white tabby she-cat with golden eyes apprentice: Waterpaw Swiftsky: black and white she-cat Poppyshadow: tortishell she-cat with bright green eyes Cindertail: gray she-cat with dark blue eyes Yellowstripe: gray she-cat with a dark stripe down her back, and squash coloured eyes Summershine: golden she-cat Appletail: gray and ginger tabby tom Maplefur: ginger and white she-cat apprentice: Longpaw Greeneyes- gray tabby tom with green eyes Darkhope- glossy black she-cat Apprentices: Cherrywing- ginger tom with gray eyes Deerpath- brown and silver tabby with dark brown eyes Willowpaw- white she-cat Waterpaw: gray tom Longpaw- brown tom Queens: Sunbeam: golden she-cat Rainysky: blueish gray she-cat Elders: Heatherfrost: light purple she-cat Shadeblossom: gray she-cat, oldest cat in DeerClan Owltail- brown tom WillowClan Leader: Rainstar- cream and brown tabby she-cat Deputy: Redwing- ginger tom Medicine Cat: Owlshade- brown tom with a white underbelly Medicine Cat Apprentice: Auroratail- white she-cat with a pink and orange tail Warriors: Shimmersky- black and white she-cat Snowflight- white tom Hollymist- black she-cat with vibrant green eyes apprentice: Mosspaw Waterwillow- gray and white she-cat apprentice: Emupaw Blackstone- black tom Spiderfoot- brown tom apprentice: Dustypaw Mistheart- gray she-cat Quailfur- gray and brown she-cat Foxcatcher- red tom with a white underbelly and bushy tail apprentice: Shallowpaw Mousestripe- brown and gray tom Berryshine- cream she-cat apprentice: Dreampaw Salmonwhisker: hairless tom Apprentices: Auroratail- white she-cat with a pink and orange tail Mosspaw: ginger tom Emupaw- brown, white and gray tabby tom Dustypaw- brown tom Shallowpaw- gray and black tabby she-cat Dreampaw- silver and cream she-cat Queens: Frostfeather- white she-cat Pebbletail- gray dappled she-cat Elders: Brownfoot- brown tom VioletClan Leader: Larkstar- gray she-cat Deputy: Applenose- mottled brown tom Medicince Cat: Hollowtail- cream tom Medicine Cat Apprentice: Lilypaw Warriors: Goldenblossom- gold she-cat Echotail- blue gray she-cat with a black tail. apprentice: Flowerpaw Timbertail- brown tom Fangfoot- white tom with brown feet and tail Stormshine- gray tom Lionfoot- golden tom with a dark stripe on his muzzle Flowclaw-silver tom Hawkfang- silver she-cat Bluewhisker- blue-gray she-cat Violetshine- brown and white tabby she-cat with purple eyes apprentice: Ashpaw Lilyeyes- cream she-cat with green eyes Decemberfeather- white she-cat white brown spots Apprentices: Lilypaw- brown she-cat Flowerpaw- tortishell she-cat Ashpaw- gray she-cat Queens: Springflight- gray tabby she-cat Sandpounce- light ginger she-cat Honeywhisker- brown and gray she-cat Elders: Mouseflight- black tom Gingerwhisker- ginger she-cat Prolouge He never was the 'stick-around' type. Nor the kind, respectable one my mother once loved. That's why I was named this. First I was named Darkkit, from my glossy black coat as a kit. He loved us then. So I thought. Then I grew up and he backed away more, and more. And I grew more, and more. I held on to him, but my mother already let go. He was gone. But not literally. Clan deputy was his title, giving second command of DeerClan. He watched me grow. Because of my mothers sadness and depression, she became dark and gloomy. Unlike her nice white coat. But then again, that was getting more and more ragged and gloomy too. So when my warriors' ceremony, my mother had to choose my name. It's Clan tradition for the father (or mother if he died) to name their kits. But because he was deputy, mother did. My name was Darkhope. My mother didn't care about my name much. She kinda wanted me to share her burden on life. I didn't much at first, but then I saw him-. Sorry. I get carried away. And that's why I couldn't stand it anymore. My mother's depression, his back-out, my whole life full of dark hope...that's why I-- Chapter One ~My crazy new life and new beginning started with just that one day, when I couldn't believe my vibrant yellow eyes~ "Green-eyes, Darkhope, Maplefur, and Longpaw, go hunt near Talloak" My father, Huntershadow, was out patroling so Blackstar was organizing our patrol. "Okay" I said. I set off to Talloak with my patrol. I thought of the juicy smell of squirrel and caught a scent of it not far from where we were. Nodding to Green-eyes that I was going after the prey, I crept silently through the undergrowth, keeping to the shadows. I padded on for awhile until I spotted its russet head behind an oak tree. I crept forward silently until the prey was lifeless in my jaws. I proudly padded to Talloak where I could see that Maplefur had already scraped up two voles. I put my squirrel next to them and then padded back to the undergrowth to continue hunting. The Green-leaf heat seeped through the leaves on the trees and on my back as I listened carefully for the sound of prey. After awhile, I smelled a sparrow up in a nearby tree. I swiftly climbed the large tree. Carefully, I balanced myself on a limb. I looked below me and saw how high up I was. Looking to the right, I noticed a rustling in some yew bushes and out came my father with Sunbeam, a queen who recently broke up with her mate. I at first thought, " She and father are good friends. Maybe she just needs comfort." That was when I saw him looking at her and them padding off together, tails intertwined. A large sparrow then flew by. Probably the one I was tracking. But I didn't care anymore. Only caring about what I just saw. Chapter Two I ran back to camp, but not fast enough to catch up with my loyal father. Dodging bramble and hanging branches, I skidded to a stop. Realizing I'm still on patrol, I charge back to Talloak. There, I found the rest of the patrol pacing around worried. "Where were you?" asked Maplefur. Her apprentice, Longpaw, gave me a dirty, you-are-in-so-much-trouble-look. "I was hunting near some trees over there." I pointed to over where I was before when I sat in the tree. I left out the part about my father, not wanting to get into that with Maplefur. "Well, you took longer than for just finding a stupid mouse!" spat Longpaw. I have no idea why he even hates me. "Longpaw!" scolded Maplefur, " Huh. I though your mother taught you better, mister." I rolled my eyes. " We should get going" I unearthed my squirrel and set off for camp. The group followed without complaint. * * * I dropped my catch on the fresh-kill pile and grabbed a small vole. I wasn't having a very big appetite ever since.... I pushed the thought to my 'Mind Trash' for the moment. I thought that I may as well eat something small, so I took it over to the warriors' den. There I saw my best friend of all time, Deerpath. Yes, I know, her name is kind of odd but then again, Darkhope. Really!? So, I settled down next to her. She took one look at me and knew something was wrong. Like I said, best friend of all time. She happens to be a mindreader. "Darkhope, I know something is up. Tell me." Go figure. I take the thought out of my 'Mind Trash' and tell her. Deerpath's eyes widen until I think they will burst. "No way! Sunbeam and Huntershadow? No. Just no. So what if Sunbeam just broke up with Blackshadow. She doesn't have a right to..." I let Deerpath ramble on. She tries to help. It's just how she does it. It often works. Deerpath is an enchanter. Deerclan is the only clan to have taken this on for now. An enchanter can fix lost dreams, forgotton hopes, and broken hearts. I don't know how many times I have told my mother to go see our enchanter, Mysticeyes. Every enchanter's name must have Mystic for the first part. They get to choose to second part. To become an enchanter they have to see StarClan at the Shining Hollow. Only the main enchanter takes the Mystic in their name. Until Mysticeyes dies or retitres, Deerpath will be the same. As she finishes ranting about my father, I feel a bit better. That's what they do. I lay my head down on the nest and fell asleep. The last thought I had was, How will Winterspots cope with Huntershadow's betrayal? Chapter 3 I woke up to a quiet warriors den. The only other cat inside was Swiftsky. She's one of Sunbeam's daughters. I don't know were her sister is. Probably trying to fight off a WillowClan patrol all by herself. Poppyshadow is a bit of a daredevil. Always being the first in the thick of battle. I crept outside, past the clearing and into the Enchanters den. Mysticeyes was talking quietly to Maplefur. As I walked in, she turned to me. Maplefur quietly walked out. Mysticeyes lifted her head. "Darkhope, I plan on retireing soon." I nodded. Mysticeyes was just becoming an enchanter when I was born. Her mentor, Mysticfeather retired and went back to warrior name of Shadeblossom. Shadeblossom is the oldest cat in DeerClan right now. I wondered why Mysticeyes was telling me she would be retiring. Why tell me before Deerpath? Then I remembered. Mysticeyes is my half-sister. I don't know who her father is though. That gave me the sudden thought. Shouldn't Winterspots retire too? She must be 100 moons old by now! '' I turned to Mysticeyes. "Where is Deerpath?" "Helping Poppyshadow into the medicine cat den." I shuddered. If Poppyshadow needed help, she must have had something extremely bad happen to her. When we battled with VioletClan last new-leaf, she was the first one to attack, get the most wounds, and still be able to wait the longest for Silversparks to help her. It's un-beliveable. I raced outside to see Deerpath take Poppyshadow in. I raced into the medicine cat den. My eyes turned to dismay as I looked down at Poppyshadow. This was not the cat I knew. Her tortishell fur has all mangled and covered in blood and dirt. She had long scrathes and bite mark all over. ''What happend? As if to read my mind, Silversparks replyed, "Badger attack by the VioletClan border. About 3 of them. Only Poppyshadow stayed to fight." I looked down at the poor she-cat. May StarClan light your path, Poppyshadow. Chapter 4 Swiftsky and Sunbeam are burried in grief. I almost feel sorry for Sunbeam. But after what she did with Huntershadow, I can't forgive her. Winterspots still watches my father. I want to tell her what a traitor he is, but I can't bring myself to do so. My mother is such a frail cat, the news would destroy her. Instead, I decided to go hunting. I walk slowly to the Tall-Oak, only to see Huntershadow and Sunbeam together. I hid in the darkness. They didn't even notice me. Let's just say DeerClan will have a new litter of kits by leaf-fall. Somethings need to remain unsaid. I walked back to camp, swamped in my misery. I was about to walk into the warriors den, when I heard Blackstar jump onto the Leader's Rock. "Let all the cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the Leader's Rock for a clan meeting!" I sighed, and walked into the clearing. Blackstar looked down at Mysticeyes, who was sitting right next to the Leader's Rock. "Mysticeyes, is it your wish to give up the name of a warrior and go to join the elders?" Mysticeyes raised her head. "It is''."'' Blackstar nodded. "Your Clan honors you and all the service you have given to us. I call upon StarClan to give you many moons of rest. From now on, you will be known by your warrior name of Fallowshine." Everyone started cheering except my father. "Fallowshine!" I called. Somethings can make you happy, even when you are miserable. Blackstar lifted his tail and waited for silence to fall. "Deerpath, tonight you must visit The Starry Hollow and recieve you full enchanter name!' Deerpath nodded. She walked into Silversparks' den and walked out with traveling herbs. She left the camp, and I walked into the warriors den. Tommorrow will be better. ''I thought. Of course, I was completely wrong. Chapter 5 The day started out well. Deerpath walked back into camp this morning. I braced myself. She was a changed cat. Blackstar leaped down from his den and into the clearing. "So, how are you Deerpath?" It was his tradition to ask the new enchanter this. They would reply by saying they were well, and by stating their new name. Deerpath raised her head and replyed. "I'm well Blackstar. And it's Mystichope now." The clan started cheering. "Mystichope! Mystichope!" Her name fluttered inside my head. The clan scattered and Mystichope walked up to me. "I chose Mystichope, because I knew you felt bad about your name. I will always be your best friend Darkhope. I want to help you no matter what happens. Good luck." With that she walked into the Enchanter's den. She would be alone in there now. ''Good luck. She knows something is going to happen. But what? Sunbeam moved into the nursery today. Rainysky and Summershine (Sunbeam's sister) were 'Oh so happy for her, and how she and Blackshadow had resloved their fight.' It made me sick. I can't belive that these kits of Sunbeam's will be my half-siblings. I am so frusterated right now. Suddenly I heard a voice from behind me. "Darkhope, I want you to take Yellowstripe, Ivyshine, and Longpaw, and go on a hunting patrol by The Abandoned Twoleg nest. Nobody has hunted there in a while." I turn around to see my father, Huntershadow. He asked me to lead a patrol. Is he saying that he still cares about me? Or is he warning me not to say anything about him and Sunbeam? I nodded and called to the cats he requested. We set out along that path. When we arrived, Ivyshine and Yellowstripe requested we should split up. The two of them went to skirt the patch of forest by the nest. Longpaw and I went inside. He went up to the higher part of the nest, while I hunted on the bottom. In a number of heartbeats, I had 2 mice and a vole. Longpaw came down on a log carrying a shrew and a mouse. He looked mad to see I had more prey than him. Why does he hate me? What did I ever do to him? I was about to step outside to find Yellowstripe and Ivyshine, when Longpaw flattend his ears and hissed. I turned to him. "There's a dog right outside." Without letting me say anything he charged outside. I burst out of the twoleg nest, to see Longpaw fighting the dog single-pawed. For the first time, a flurry of despair roamed in my heart. Will Longpaw make it? Time seems to slow down. I've jumped onto the dog a thousand times, I'm sure, but I haven't moved from the spot. I'm rooted to the ground, yet I'm falling through the air at the same time. I must help him. But I can't do this alone. ''I reach out, only to crumble. ''Help me! "Yellowstripe!" Ivyshine's terrified mew puts me back in the presesnt. Yellowstripe lies on the ground, slaughtered. The dog is gone, but the brave she-cat is gone from our world. Forever. Longpaw looks over at us. Ivyshine is crying. "She-she was so young." She mews. Longpaw nods. "She was a good cat. But we need to get back to camp." We nod, and carry Yellowstripe's broken body into camp. The moment we show up, Blackstar gasps, and leaps down from his den, and pads up to us. "What happened to your patrol?" He mews darkly. I gulp and mew, "We were attacked by a dog. Yellowstripe lost her life." Blackstar hangs his head, and the other warriors look solem. On the outside, I'm breathing, but on the inside, I'm dying. Rain starts to fall down on the camp, as if the entire forest is grieving. She was a much loved warrior. Category:Bluestar&Brightheart's fanfics Category:Chosen Journies fanfics